1825
Year 1825 (MDCCCXXV) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Thursday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1825 January - March * January 4 - King Ferdinand I of the Two Sicilies dies and is succeeded by his son Francis I of the Two Sicilies. * February 3 - Vendsyssel-Thy, once part of the Jutland peninsula that formed westernmost Denmark becomes an island after a flood drowns its 1 km wide isthmus. * February 4 - The Ohio Legislature authorizes the construction of the Ohio and Erie Canal and the Miami and Erie Canal. * February 9 - After no presidential candidate received a majority of electoral votes, the United States House of Representatives elects John Quincy Adams President of the United States. *February 10 - Simón Bolívar gives up his title of dictator of Peru and takes the alternative title of "Liberator". * February 12 - The Creek cede the last of their lands in Georgia to the United States government, and migrate west. * March 4 - John Quincy Adams succeeds James Monroe as President of the United States. April - June * April 17, Charles X of France finally recognizes Haiti 21 years after it expelled the French after the successful Haitian Revolution and demands the payment of 150 gold francs which Haiti will pay back in more than 100 years. July - September * July 6 - The Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Sønderborg-Beck gains possession of Glücksburg and changes his title to Friedrich Wilhelm. The line of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg later became the Royal House of Greece, Denmark and Norway. * July 14 - The Jefferson Literary and Debating Society was founded by 16 disgruntled members of the now-defunct Patrick Henry Society in Room 7, West Lawn, of the University of Virginia. * July 18 - Uruguay declares independence from Brazil (See Uruguay's independence). * July 30 - Malden Island (an uninhabited island in the central Pacific Ocean) discovered. * August 6 - Bolivia gains independence from Spain as a republic with the instigation of Simón Bolívar. * September 7 - Brazil Gains independence from Portugal * September 27 - The world's first modern railway, the Stockton and Darlington Railway opens in England. October - December * October 7 - The Miramichi Fire disaster in New Brunswick * October 26 - The Erie Canal opens - passage from Albany to Lake Erie. * December 1 - Nicholas I of Russia succeeds his older brother Alexander I. * Decembrist Revolt in Russia. Undated * The first horse-drawn omnibuses established in London. * The first roller skates. * Aluminium discovered. * City of Brisbane founded - see History of Brisbane. * Estimation: London becomes the largest city of the world, taking the lead from Beijing.http://geography.about.com/library/weekly/aa011201a.htm Births *Shir `Ali Khan, Wazir-i-azam of Kabul, Emir of Kabul, Emir of Herat, Emir of Kandahar (d. 1879) January - June *January 25 - George Pickett, American Confederate general (d. 1876) *March 22 - Jane Sym, second wife of Canada's second prime minister (d. 1893) *May 4 - Sir Thomas Henry Huxley, English biologist (d. 1895) *May 8 - George Bruce Malleson, English officer and author (d. 1898) July - December *September 11 - Eduard Hanslick, Austrian music critic (d. 1904) *September 13 William Henry Rinehart, American sculptor (d. 1874) *September 25 - Joachim Heer, Swiss politician (d. 1879) *October 10 - Paul Kruger, Boer resistance leader (d. July 14 1904) *October 25 - Johann Strauss, Junior, Austrian composer (d. 1899) *November 9 - A.P. Hill, American Confederate general (d. 1865) *December 2 - Emperor Pedro II of Brazil (d. 1891) : See also 1825 births. Deaths January - June *January 4 - Ferdinand I of the Two Sicilies (b. 1751) *May 7 - Antonio Salieri, Italian composer (b. 1750) *May 19 - Claude Henri de Rouvroy, French politician (b. 1760) *May 22 - Laskarina Bouboulina, Greek independence fighter (shot) *May 23 - Ras Gugsa of Yejju, Regent of the Emperor of Ethiopia July - December *August 20 - William Waldegrave, Governor of Newfoundland (b. 1753) *November 14 - Jean Paul, German writer (b. 1763) *December 1 - Alexander I of Russia (disputed; b. 1777) *December 28 - James Wilkinson, American soldier and statesman *December 29 - Jacques-Louis David, French painter (b. 1748) : See also 1825 deaths.